No More
by Siren9
Summary: ~R CUZ I DONT KNOW HOW ILL DO MY CHAPTERS SO ILL PUT RATINGS BY THE CHAPTERS TOO~ The Inu gang meet a hanyou..a wolf/siren hanyou...Kag/Inu, Mir/San
1. Disclaimer Rated G

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha. But I do own The siren world and its inhabitants and the monsters I create, cause the all my original scenes, characters, etc. STEAL FROM ME AND ILL GET YOU SOMEHOW!!!! So please don't steal my stuff..  
  
I'll place a * after the name to tell you its an original character, city, species, monster etc..  
  
Oh there is also gonna be some slight OOC from the original characters at times. 


	2. Andreina Rated G

Andreina: Hi peeps I'm Andreina but call me Andy or Dreina.  
  
* Z takes over *  
  
Z: and I'm Z, I'm an alien from the planet Z and I live in Andy's body  
  
* Serenity takes over *  
  
Serenity: I'm Serenity and I'm the purity and innocence in Andreina  
  
*Leena then takes over *  
  
Leena: I'm Leena and don't piss me off  
  
*Dreina shoves her other ego's and the alien taking refuge in her body to the back of her mind and takes over again *  
  
Andreina: Sorry ~_~;;.they took advantage of me being sick and came out.well onto the first chapter..  
  
"." = Speaking '.'= thinking ~*~ = flashbacks  
  
Ch. 1 Andreina  
  
It was a beautiful April day and the Inuyasha crew was walking through a meadow when Shippou and Inuyasha picked up an uncommon and unfamiliar scent, causing them to stop in their tracks and sniff the air more thoroughly.  
  
"What's wrong guys," asked Kagome.  
  
" I smell a.a. another hanyou" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What?!" said Sango.  
  
"Well this is an unusual and rare occurrence," stated Miroku.  
  
"I want to go meet her," said Shippou  
  
"Her?" asked Sango  
  
"I do too," clarified Inuyasha ignoring Sango's question  
  
So the group followed Inuyasha's and Shippou's noses to a clearing hidden from the world by tall trees where a waterfall was tumbling down to a lake like spot with a river running from there. A hanyou was there, her back against the cliff where the waterfall cascaded down from watching a little boy and what looked to be his nanny playing in the lake.  
  
Taking a closer look you could see the hanyou hand a set of black ears on top off her head with knee length hair brown slightly blondish hair in a loose braid with a deep navy blue kimono (is that what it's called.well if I didn't get it right, it's a outfit like Inuyasha's except deep navy blue but with a white under shirt like his too.), dark tan skin, her eye's undefined cause they seemed to change with her mood since they went from a steely gray filled with boredom but alertness to a blue filled with kindness when she gazed upon the boy , she seemed to look like Inuyasha's height, was slim, and looked rather light, she also had a silver charm necklace and a silver chain with a silver pendant around it and claw like nails on her hands and to finish it off she had a sword tied into her sash.  
  
"Come join us, Andreina" yelled the little boy to the hanyou known as Andreina.  
  
"I'm your guardian not your nanny, that's what Tiana is for Tyson, plus I don't like getting my ears wet" replied the hanyou to the said little boy now known as Tyson  
  
Tyson had a light complexion, big brown eyes, dark brown hair, a blood red pant outfit, and the strangest part was that he had wings like an angel's.  
  
"Should I be offended by that," said the girl who was in the lake with Tyson.  
  
The girl in the pond had white hair, an average height and weight, with a thin figure as well. She had on a white slip while playing with the boy and looked as the white kimono on the bank was hers. Also having wings like an angels.  
  
"No Tiana," replied Andreina rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well switch to your siren form and jump in!", replied Tyson trying to coax andreina in.  
  
"Not when we have guests," replied andreina then she started straight at the place where the Inuyasha gumi were hiding, "You can come out now."  
  
Then the Inuyasha gang came out to face the female hanyou.  
  
Andy: So how was that? The chapters will get longer soon  
  
Z: thrilling *in a sarcastic voice *  
  
Andy glares at Z within her mind  
  
Andy: keep talking like that and ill never give you back your mental powers  
  
Z: Damn.. R&R plz. 


	3. Exchanging lines Rated G

Andy: Hi, I'm back with another chapter and thank you for the reviews. Someone also brought a thing about the Sirens appearances and I'd like to say I know of 3 different types of Sirens such as the ones I'm putting in my fic and ones that Lady Black Pearl mentioned and one that I don't even want to get into about cause its confusing to define them. But anyways on with the sho.er..fic.  
  
"." = Speaking '.'= thinking ~*~ = flashbacks  
  
P.s. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lady Black Pearl () and an anonymous person that didn't want to be named for being my first two reviewers!!!  
  
Ch.2 Exchanging Lines  
  
" My name is Kagome, this is inuyasha, shippou, miroku, and sango and how did you know we were there," asked Kagome  
  
"My nose," replied andreina while Tiana put back on her fuku having the a strange symbol that the inuyasha gumi didn't recognize but andreina and tyson knew as the siren empires logo," I smelled you a couple miles before you got here then noticed you were approaching."  
  
"You're a hanyou right?" questioned Shippou  
  
"Yes, why do you want to know besides the rare bit," said andreina looking at Miroku.  
  
"You heard," blurted out miroku flabbergasted.  
  
"My hearings exceptionally well," replied andreina  
  
"Well what did that boy over there (points to tyson) mean by you should change into your siren form?" asked shippou  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked andreina  
  
"Just because," replied inuyasha also wondering the same thing.  
  
"So your curious on how I do it so that maybe you can do it to Inuyasha," stated andreina  
  
"I didn't say that," snorted inuyasha  
  
Andreina raised an eyebrow and had that all knowing look in her eyes which were now a forest green with watchfulness.  
  
"Well anyways, after many hard years of training, I was able to tap into my blood with my mind and switch my body from my regular hanyou form to my could've been siren form or I could switch it to my could've been wolf youkai form.  
  
'But I sense miko blood or at least power in her,' thought Kagome  
  
Andreina than faced kagome and gave the all-knowing glance again. " I also have miko blood in me do to my mother who could learned the arts and didn't get hurt using them. (Andy: In my fic demons cannot use miko powers since it is pure energy but since you need to be pure of heart and soul before you enter the siren empire. The sirens can get away with it. P.s. if you need and explanation on the purity thing ill tell you the rest at the end) So she passed them down to me.  
  
"So that's why I sensed miko energy from you," said Kagome  
  
"Yes," replied andreina "now if you excuse me I must be going it's time to take tyson back to the palace." Then andreina, Tiana, and Tyson teleported back to the Siren Empire.  
  
"She's sort of cold to new comers isn't she," said Sango  
  
"I want to talk to her again," said Kagome 'maybe she can help me improve my miko power's,' she added in her mind.  
  
Andy: Yes another short chapter but again I'm not feeling well. Ok now on to my purity thing. In my story Sirens started out as pure creature in the Siren realm. (By the way the sirens live under the ocean yet they can have trees grass animals, birds and stuff under water too since a magical field lets it be that way. And I'm going to say that the sirens rule over the pacific or Indian ocean) But since Sirens are almost all females and rarely any males, they had to go into the human realm, and of course they some how got corrupted but the royal family line still wanted to keep their realm pure so they demanded that before you go into the siren real that you purify yourself and you have to wear a white outfit to show purity.  
  
The second thing I'm going to talk about is the way sirens act in my story. Sirens in my story only care about their vanity and their family. Sirens hold lots of power like all demons yet use mostly to make themselves ore beautiful. There are a couple rogue sirens like andreina that care about other things than vanity and those are the ones that make up the guards and army. Sirens age to look about twenty then their ageing process stops and they just become older without ageing.  
  
Third thing is It may look as if I'm putting my character in the invisible cant be beaten all knowing spot. It's nothing like that. Andreina has lived for 300 years already and knows a lot of stuff and of course is wise even though she looks the age of 17. So she can and does a lot of stuff like a lot of martial arts and swordsmanship etc.  
  
Any other questions just ask me!!!  
  
R&R plz 


End file.
